


Angyali érintés

by aguneszu



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Drama, M/M, One Shot, Tragic Romance
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9350348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguneszu/pseuds/aguneszu
Summary: Van úgy, hogy annyira szeretsz valakit, hogy bármit és mindent feláldoznál azért, hogy vele lehess. Reita, a the GazettE basszusgitárosa egy autóbalesetben meghal, Uruha pedig képtelen feldolgozni szerelme halálát.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _„Ekkor jöttem rá, miért nem sírsz soha, akkor sem, ha fáj: bizonyos fájdalmakra egyszerűen nem létezik hang.”_  
>    
>  – Jodi Lynn Picoult –

 

Reita POV

 

A szoba csendjét a hangod alig hallható suttogása töri meg.

– Nem hagyhatsz itt… Hallod, Akira? Nem teheted! Azt… Azt nem élném túl.

A kezemet szorítod, miközben szinte könyörögsz.

El kell engedned, Kouyou… Már nem tehetünk semmit.

Szeretlek… Örökké szeretni foglak.

  
_nem felejtelek el_  


*

A temetésen végig melletted állok. Nézem az arcodat, sápadt vagy, a szemed tompa, fénytelen – teljesen össze vagy törve.  
A szertartáson csak a család, és a közeli barátok vannak jelen. A rajongókat teljesen kizárták.

Aoi visz haza, az út csendesen telik, egy szót sem szóltok egymáshoz. A gitáros az útvonalra és a vezetésre koncentrál, te pedig a fejedet a támlán pihentetve az elsuhanó tájat figyeled. Fél óra elteltével Aoi már az ismerős ház előtt parkol le, de nem csak te szállsz ki, hanem ő is.

A lakásba belépve, miután az előszobában leveszed magadról a cipőt, egyenesen a konyha felé veszed az irányt. A helyiségbe érve feltéped a hűtő ajtaját, ahol egy üveg vodka van az egyik polcon. Miután lecsavarod a kupakot, a szekrényből előveszel egy poharat, és töltesz magadnak egy félpohárnyit, majd, úgy ahogy van, lehúzod.

– Beszélnünk kell – szólal meg Aoi hirtelen, hangjára összerezzensz.

A konyhaajtóban áll, és aggódva pillant feléd.

– Nem, nem kell – válaszolod, majd ismét megtöltöd a poharat.  
– Kouyou…  
– Azt mondtam, hogy nem!  
– Ha Akira ezt látná… – sóhajtja a gitáros.  
– De ő nincs itt – vágod le az üres poharat az asztalra. – Magamra hagyott! Úgyhogy ne gyere nekem ezzel a szarsággal – üvöltöd dühösen.  
– És úgy gondolod az ital megoldást jelent? – kérdezi gúnyosan.

Újra megtöltöd a poharat, de mielőtt ismét az ajkaidhoz emelnéd, lenézel rá, majd egy hirtelen mozdulattal teljes erőből a falhoz vágod.

– Csak így vagyok képes elviselni a fájdalmat!

Szemeid égnek az elfojtott könnyektől, hangod reszket, mikor megszólalsz.

– Menj el, Yuu, kérlek – suttogod megtörten. – Időre van szükségem.  
– Rendben – feleli Aoi fáradtan.

Végül minden további szó nélkül sarkon fordul, és elmegy. Pillanatnyilag ennél többet most úgy sem tehet érted.

Ketten maradunk.

 

**– első érintés –**

 

Aggódva figyelem minden egyes mozdulatodat, és ahogy telnek a percek, úgy döbbenek rá, mit akarsz tenni.

– Kouyou, ne! – kiálltok fel dühösen, és kiütöm kezedből a gyógyszeres dobozt.

Mind a ketten meglepődve nézzük, ahogy a tabletták szétszóródnak a földön. Azonban néhány pillanattal később négykézlábra ereszkedsz, hogy összeszed.

– Hagyd azokat! – szólok rád, de te ügyet sem vetsz rám.

Közelebb sétálok hozzád, majd leguggolok melléd. Te már a sarkadon ülsz, és a tenyeredben lévő tablettákat figyeled.

– Kérlek – könyörgök halkan. – Ne tedd ezt.

Percekig nem történik semmi.

Végül felállsz, és a szemeteshez sétálva kidobod a pirulákat, azután a fürdőszobából kilépve egyenesen a hálószobába mész. Lefekszel az ágyra, az én oldalamra, s magadhoz szorítod a párnámat.

– Annyira hiányzol, Akira – suttogod.

Alig hogy kimondod, lassan lehunyod a szemed, és már alszol is.

Az ágy szélén ülök, onnan nézlek téged. Óvatosan kinyújtom a kezem, hogy megérintselek, de kezem átsiklik rajtad.

– Kouyou, mit csináljak most veled?

  
_próbálom zavartalan gondolataim eljuttatni oda, ahol te vagy_  


**– második érintés –**

 

A napok telnek, és nem történik semmi. De attól tartok, hogy ez csak a vihar előtti csend. Figyelem minden mozdulatodat, aggódva pillantok feléd újra és újra, végül egyszer csak megérzem.

Egy öblös pohárba vörösbort töltesz, majd kezedbe fogva azt, a fürdőszobába sétálsz. Ott fürdővizet engedsz, és apró mécseseket gyújtasz, amiket a kád szélénél helyezel el. A hajadat felcsatolod, és lassan levetkőzöl. Képtelen vagyok levenni rólad a tekintetem, annyira gyönyörű vagy…

Behunyom a szemem, és mélyet sóhajtok… Hihetetlenül hiányzol.

Mikor kinyitom a szemem, te már a kádban ülsz, közben a bort kortyolgatod.

Mi jár fejedben, szerelmem?

Egy pillanat műve az egész. Ahogy megpillantom a kezedben a borotvapengét, ahogy a csuklódhoz emeled… Nem! Ezt nem teheted!  
Két lépéssel melletted termek. Megpróbálom kiütni a kezedből, de nem sikerül. a kezem egyszerűen átsiklik rajtad.  
Újra, és újra próbálom, de egyszerűen nem megy. Képtelen vagyok kiverni a kezedből.  
Figyelem, ahogy rányomod a pengét a bőrödre… Kérlek, ne tedd…

Tehetetlen düh járja át a testem, ahogy látom kiserkenni az első vércseppet.

– NEM! – üvöltöm.

Elkapom a csuklódat, és megszorítom. Olyan erősen, ahogy csak tudom, és csak akkor engedem el, amikor a penge végre kicsúszik a kezedből, és a padlóra esik.

Olyan gyorsan történt minden, hogy meglepődni sem volt időnk. Először letérdelek melletted, majd a hátamat a kádnak vetve leülök a földre. Te nem mozdulsz, csak csodálkozó szemekkel bámulod a kezeidet.

– Akira… – suttogod lágyan a nevem.  
– Én vagyok – felelem.  
– Annyira hiányzol…  
– Ahogy te is nekem – sóhajtom, majd a fejemet a kád peremének döntöm.

 

Összeszorul a szívem: te nem látsz, és nem hallasz, ahogyan én sem tudlak többé már magamhoz ölelni.

  
_a tél hívása érkezik, azok melódiája, akik elbuktak_  


**– harmadik érintés –**

 

Nem beszélsz senkivel, nem engedsz közel magadhoz senkit. Teljesen elzárod magad a külvilágtól. Tehetetlenül nézem, ahogyan némán szenvedsz.

Aoi szavai visszhangoznak fejemben. „Attól még nem lesz máshogy, ha minden segítséget eltaszítasz magadtól.”

Különös érzés kerít hatalmába, valami történni fog. Napok óta különösen viselkedsz, mintha ismét készülnél valamire.

Nézem, ahogy magadhoz veszed a kocsi kulcsot, belebújsz a cipődbe, majd kilépsz a lakásból.

Mit tervezel, szerelmem?

 

Másfél óra múlva pontosan arra a helyre érkezünk meg, ahol először bevallottam neked, hogy mit érzek irántad. Ott, ahol először mondtam ki, hogy szeretlek.

A sziklaszirten.

Rossz érzés kerít hatalmába.

Ijedten kapom feléd a tekintetem, amikor kiszállsz a kocsiból, és becsapod magad után az ajtót. Lassan elindulsz a szirthez…

– Kérlek, Kouyou – könyörgöm némán. – Mondd, hogy nem azt akarod tenni!

Egyre közelebb érsz a szikla széléhez, már majdnem eléred, amikor…

– KOUYOU! – kiáltom nevedet kétségbeesetten.

Látom, hogy megdermedsz, így nagy levegőt veszek és odalépek mögéd.

– Kouyou – suttogom –, kérlek, ne tedd meg.  
– Akira? – fordulsz meg hirtelen, és hatalmas szemekkel nézel rám.  
– Igen, én vagyok az – simítom meg arcodat.  
– De… te meghaltál.  
– Igen – felelem csendesen. – Meghaltam. Neked viszont élned kell.  
– Nem! – teszel egy lépést hátra.  
– Kouyou – kérlellek.  
– Akira, még mindig nem érted? Szeretlek, és nem tudok nélküled élni! Engedd, hogy megtegyem… kérlek! Veled akarok lenni.  
– Nem lehet, bármennyire is szeretném, ezt nem engedhetem.

Szavaim éppúgy fájnak nekem, mint neked.

– Sajnálom – mosolyodsz el keserűen, majd még egy lépést teszel hátra.

Elveszted az egyensúlyod, én utánad kapok, de már túl késő.

Együtt zuhanunk bele a mélybe.

  
_érintsd meg a kezem, még egyszer utoljára_  


*

A temetés napján jártál itt utoljára.

Lassan közelebb sétálsz, majd odaérve a sírhoz leguggolsz, és óvatosan, szinte félve megérinted a sírkövet. Ujjaidat finoman végighúzod a feliraton.

_Suzuki Akira_

– Hiányoztál… nem is tudod mennyire – suttogod.  
– De igen – felelem. – Ott voltam veled mindig.

Melléd sétálok, és finoman megérintem a válladat.

– Gyere Kouyou, ideje indulnunk.  
– Egy pillanat – feleled.

Tekintettemmel követem kezed vonalát, ahogy végigsiklik a nevem alatti szavakon.

_Takashima Kouyou_

  
_ez egy fehérre festett világ, mely elborít_  
_bejelentve az álom végét_  


*

Átölellek, majd újra és újra megcsókollak.

– Örökké? – kérdezed nevetve.  
– A végtelenségig – suttogom ajkadra.

**Vége**

**Author's Note:**

> 1) A dalszöveg fordításáért, és a történet javításáért örök hálám a bétámnak: **Dragon in Pink** nek. (L)  
> 2) Köszönettel tartozom még **Barbi** nak és **Orsi** nak, akik nem hagyták, hogy feladjam, és bátorítottak az utolsó pillanatig. (L)  
> 3) Készült a 2013-as **J-Pop & J-Rock & Visual Kei Slash Kihívás**ra a **Johnny’s Entertainment** csapatban; _fájdalmas szerelem_ és _Gackt – Lost Angels_ kulcsok felhasználásával.


End file.
